criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora Ward
Flora Ward was the killer of vampire cosplayer Logan Knightley in The Stakes Are High (Case #4). Profile Flora is a now-former cosplayer, commonly seen portraying the Greek goddess Artemis. She had scratches on her face at the time of the case. She is known to drink whiskey and wear makeup. Role in Case(s) Flora went to the police station to deliver her witness statement to Jackson Walters and the player. Flora said that she saw a dark silhouette dive at the victim and stab him in the heart. The victim tried to fight back with the killer but when the killer drove the weapon out, Logan collapsed and crawled to the food table. She said that the killer then ran away, possibly to the costume shop. Alden Holmes analyzed the accuracy of Flora's statement. He said that Flora's statement was too vague to be useful and some parts of her interrogation gave away features of either lying or trying hard to recall something. He did say that the killer running away to the costume shop was so out of place and suspicious that it had to mean something, so he advised the two to go there. Flora was interrogated again after Gabriella Harrison found grainy photos of her naked in the victim's phone. Flora said that the victim was spying on her trying on costumes in the costume shop. The victim showed them to her at one point in the convention and told her to leave the convention as she was a threat to him in terms of the cosplay competition. If not, he would show the photos to everyone. Flora refused to leave and stole the victim's phone instead and threw it away in the casino. Flora was then arrested by Jackson and the player after they found enough evidence. Flora resisted arrest by saying that she did not know the victim personally, only knowing him for the blackmail incident and for his flirting with almost everyone. Jackson flirted with her. Flora angrily said that Jackson was like all men, accidentally saying "Logan". Flora realized her slip-up and admitted to the murder. She said that she fell in love with the victim as soon as she saw him in the costume shop. Logan slowly gained feelings for her too. They soon had a relationship, but Flora felt betrayed when she saw him making out with another cosplayer in the convention. Flora cried and left to the bathroom, where she found a wooden stake. She felt the need to kill him, so she put on a mask and drove the stake into his heart. Her mask slipped off momentarily, allowing Logan to partially recognize her. Jackson sadly shipped Flora to court. Flora admitted guilt and regret for the murder in front of Judge Exodus Allegri. She said that she really felt like it was the only option at the time. Judge Exodus recognized her remorse but said that murder was still murder and sentenced her to 20 years in prison. Flora told Jackson and the player post-indictment that the wooden stake also had a poetic message next to it. Flora gave it a quick read-through and that was the moment she felt the true need to murder. The message was soon found and Alden Holmes said that the message was written by Carolina Tate. Case Appearances *The Stakes Are High (Case #4) *Trial by Fire (Case #6; mentioned)